


Please

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Smut, you know the rest...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an omega. Zayn is an alpha. Louis doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so, this is my first post here and I hope you like it :) xx

Louis was an omega and he was playing FIFA with his best friend, Zayn, in his flat when he felt the sudden wave of arousal that made him whimper and his boxers start to get wet. He didn't know how this was possible because he wasn't supposed to go into heat for two more weeks. This only happens when an alpha is near, but Zayn was a beta, or that's what Louis thought at least. He whimpered again, shifting uncomfortably and hoping that his best friend hadn't noticed.

Zayn gripped the controller tightly in his hands as he caught a whiff of Louis' scent. He knew the older boy was an omega, but for the longest time, he'd felt much more attracted to him than he'd ever been before. And it wasn't just attraction, it was pure primal  _want_. After a while, Zayn's suppressants stopped working to the point where he would get even more aggressively horny than he'd ever remembered being, prompting him to visit a doctor, who informed him that he had, by some miracle, become an alpha. Zayn licked his lips and glanced over at Louis, hearing him whimper once again. "You alright, Lou?" Zayn asked with a tight-lipped smile, his voice a bit strained in his throat.

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip, nodding his head slightly. "Yeah, m'fine." he lied, his voice a little more high pitched than usual. He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the fact that his whole body felt like it was on fire and he needed to be fucked  _desperately_.

"Okay." Zayn murmured in reply, shifting back to face the game that he'd momentarily forgot about. His arm momentarily brushed against Louis' and Zayn felt his entire body catch ablaze at the touch, causing Zayn to clamp down on his lip and shift again, becoming less and less able to resist Louis' scent any longer.

Louis was not able to concentrate on the game, the feeling being too much. He let out a soft whimper, pressing his palm against his throbbing erection and taking a deep breath. He knew he wouldn't stop feeling like this unless he was fucked by an alpha and filled up with his knot, and whimpered at the thought, the back of his boxers sticking to his bum from all the slick he was leaking.

Zayn swallowed thickly, Louis' smell and the noises he was making becoming too much. He tossed his controller to the side with a bit of a growl, and in one swift motion moved to straddle Louis, their foreheads pressing together as Zayn pinned him to the couch. "God, you're such a slut," He growled. "You're fucking taunting me, you know that? And your smell," Zayn trailed off, moving to bury his face in Louis' neck, breathing him in and leaving a quick, fierce bite just under his ear.

Louis whimpered at Zayn's touch, needing  _moremoremore_. "Please." he whimpered out, not really knowing what he was begging for. "Please, Zayn..."

Zayn chuckled darkly, moving his lips down Louis' neck, leaving tantalizing kisses and bites down it, and then back up, purposefully grazing over his lips as he continued down the other side of his neck, leaving various marks and kisses as he ground his hips against Louis' hungrily.

Louis cried out, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck more for Zayn. He bucked his hips up desperately in search of much needed friction, whimpers and other small noises escaping his lips as Zayn kissed and left bites on his neck. "Zayn... Please..."

Zayn broke away from Louis' neck, helping the older boy lift his shirt over his head as Zayn did the same. Louis' skin against Zayn's felt hot and electric as he crashed their lips together, rutting against Louis desperately as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, raking it through his teeth.

Louis was panting heavily, whimpering and moaning, his whole body screaming  _moremoremore_. His lips moved against Zayn's desperately, moans escaping his lips into the kiss as he ground desperately against Zayn.

Zayn broke the kiss momentarily, glancing down to undo Louis' trousers. "You've probably soaked through your trousers, yeah?" Zayn asked with a chuckle, his suspicions confirmed when Louis lifted his hips up to wiggle out of his jeans. "Gonna ruin my couch. Such a slut." He gripped Louis' length through his boxers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Please," Louis whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again. He cried out as Zayn squeezed his throbbing and already leaking cock and bucked his hips up to Zayn's hands, the wet patch at the bottom of his boxers growing with each one of Zayn's touches.

Zayn couldn't wait any longer. As much as he wanted to tease Louis and bring him to the absolute edge of desperation, Zayn's cock was throbbing, neglected and confined by his jeans. "Lose your boxers and get on all fours." Zayn commanded Louis, climbing off of him to remove his own remaining clothing. He watched Louis with interest, his cock twitching as he caught sight of Louis' slick-covered bum.

Louis got rid of his sticky boxers and got on all fours as Zayn commanded him to do, sticking his bum up needily and whimpering. "Zayn," he begged, needing to be touched.

Zayn knelt behind Louis, his fingers ghosting over the curve of his ass. "You look so good like this, Lou," Zayn murmured, delivering a hard slap to Louis' bum. "All hot and writhing, practically begging for my knot." He let out a breathy chuckle and parted Louis' ass cheeks, letting the pad of his thumb circle Louis' slick-soaked hole, watching with interest as the muscles flexed beneath his touch.

Louis cried out as Zayn slapped his bum, arching his back. He whimpered when Zayn touched him where he needed the most, trying to resist the urge to push back to Zayn's finger and letting the raven haired boy do whatever he wanted. "Please. I need you to fuck me. I need your knot. Please, Zayn,"

Louis' words went straight to Zayn's cock and the boy brought his thumb to his mouth, letting his tongue lap up the slick that he'd gathered. "Taste so good, Louis," Zayn mumbled, moving to position his cock at Louis' entrance, letting it ghost over his hole for a few moments before slowly pushing in, a growl leaving his lips.

Louis moaned out loud when Zayn was finally inside him, loving the feeling of being filled up by a big thick cock. Zayn was big and Louis clenched around him, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing heavily as he slowly adjusted to the Bradford boy's size.

Zayn moaned when Louis clenched around him, pressing his lips to Louis' shoulder. "Not gonna last if you keep doing that," He breathed against his skin, gripping his hips hard enough to leave fingertip bruises as he began to move, withdrawing his cock almost completely before slamming back into him.

Louis whimpered, crying out in pleasure when Zayn finally started to move. Loud moans and whimpers escaped the older boy's mouth, feeling his release build up quickly. "Zayn, oh, fuck! You're so good! So big! Fuck, so close.."

Zayn pounded into Louis, a hand going up to grip the older boy's hair as he fucked him. "Come on my cock, babe," Zayn murmured, the hand that was in Louis' hair moving down to grip his neglected cock, Zayn's thumb swiping over the head and stroking him in a delicious rhythm. "Gonna make you come on my knot, too," Zayn said with a smirk.

Louis cried out, the pleasure being too much. Zayn touching his cock drove him over the edge easily, and he came with a loud moan, hot and hard in Zayn's hand. Louis panted heavily as he came down from his high, Zayn still pounding into him making him get hard again almost immediately.

Zayn could feel his knot swell at the base of his cock and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He gripped Louis even tighter, pants and groans leaving his lips as he continued to slam into him, feeling his knot force itself past the ring of muscles around Louis' hole. "Fuck, Louis," Zayn growled, one hand clawing at Louis' chest as he came, biting down hard on Louis' shoulder, impaling the older boy on his knot.

"Zayn!" Louis came again with a cry, whimpering at the feeling of being filled up by Zayn's come. He panted heavily, his chest rising and falling as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal, Zayn still coming in hot spurts deep inside him.

Zayn rested his forehead against Louis' shoulder, panting heavily against the skin of his back. He rubbed Louis' hip softly as a silent apology for the bruise that would surely be forming there soon, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck. "You're taking my knot so well, Lou," Zayn murmured.

Louis whimpered softly, closing his eyes. He was exhausted and if Zayn wasn't holding him, he was sure he'd collapse. He knew that Zayn had to stay inside him for a while and wait for his knot to come down, and wished he could be in a more comfortable position for him so that he could sleep.

Zayn continued to leave a splay of kisses along every inch of Louis' skin that he could reach, his hand going up to move Louis' sweat-soaked hair from his forehead.

"Zayn..." Louis whispered tiredly, his eyes still closed. He slowly felt himself drift off to sleep, not really caring that Zayn was still inside him or that he was on all fours. "I love you..." he murmured before falling asleep completely, soft snores escaping his slightly parted lips.

Zayn's knot eventually went down and he pulled out of Louis carefully. He gently moved the older boy into a more comfortable position, pressing a gentle kiss to the sleeping boy's cheek. Zayn went to clean himself off and brought back a blanket, draping it over Louis before slipping his own boxers back on and settling on the couch, studying Louis as he slept. He looked absolutely peaceful and beautiful and Zayn suddenly felt very possessive of him, deeply in his own heart wanting to take care of him and protective.

Louis cuddled into the blanket, smiling in his sleep. He eventually woke up after a while and yawned, opening his blue eyes and blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light of the room before looking up at Zayn and smiling sleepily at him.

"Hi Lou," Zayn murmured, leaning over to kiss the older boy softly. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, pulling back with a smile.

Louis nodded softly, rubbing his face and sitting up. "Yea..." he mumbled softly, curling up with the blanket. “Can I please have a clean pair of boxers...?"

"Of course," Zayn said, climbing off of the couch. He told Louis he would be right back and headed down the hallway of his flat, back to his bedroom, looking through a drawer for a pair of boxers for Louis. He found a black pair that was roomy enough to fit over Louis' bum and headed back out into the living room, tossing them to Louis before plopping back down on the couch.

"Thank you," Louis smiled softly, pulling on the black pair of boxers. He yawned and crawled over to Zayn, curling up on his lap and cuddling into him, closing his eyes. "Mhm... You're warm..."

"So're you." Zayn said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the crook of Louis' neck and wrapping his arms around him. "You're so beautiful, Lou," He sighed, moving to press a kiss to his lips.

Louis cheeks flushed a deep shade of red at Zayn's words. "Thanks..." he mumbled against the younger boy's lips, kissing him back softly.

Zayn smiled, stroking Louis' cheek gently. "I love you, Lou." he whispered. "I want you to be mine."

"I love you too, Zee." Louis whispered back, nuzzling his face into Zayn's chest. "I'm yours. I'm yours and you're mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> so... this was it. did you like it? no? okay :( please comment and leave kudos xx


End file.
